Rosalie's New Kid
by KendallCullen333
Summary: Rosalie's hunting and comes upon a little girl with her heart melt. Full Summary Inside. Rated T because thats what most of my stories will be rated. Disclaimer for all chapters: All thing in Twilight belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like my 2nd story.**

**Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Rosalie was hunting and finds little 10 year old Renee ( NOT Bella's mom ). Will Rosalie's icy heart melt at the site. Will Rosalie get a child. NO Renesmee**

**Rosalie POV**

I was hunting I don't like going alone but I needed to clear my head. Emmett ran my car into a tree and I was furious. I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard the scream of a little kid. I turned so sharply at the sound and ran in that direction. I finally got to a little kid of about 10 with black ringlets. Then I saw something, she was changing who would change a little kid. My motherly side kicked in and I picked her up and ran all the way to the house.

" Carlisle help me. " I yelled. Carlisle ran down the stairs and saw the child in my arms. He grabed her and _tried_I say try because I refuse to let go.

" No Carlisle I want to be with her she's mine. " I snarled.

" Okay Rosalie bring her upstairs I'll have Bella and Esme make it as pleasant as a change could be. " Was all he said after my protest. Bella and Esme were downstairs in a flash. Bella and Esme both gasped.

" How did this happen " Bella gasped

" I don't know. " I whispered.

Bella ran up the stairs and came back down with blankets. She put the on the couch and I gently put the child down. Me and Bella have grow really close. We were sisters so she new when to keep space. She ordered everyone out knowing I'd want to be alone with the child. That was how it went for awile nobody talking to me because I snapped when they did. All I could think about was how someone took this poor girls life. All I did was sit there.

* * *

After three days she open her eyes I about jumped with joy.

" Hello sweetie. " I tried to sound soothing. " Whats your name mines Rosalie but you can call me Rose. " Im not sure it helped the girl just looked at me with wide eyes. " You don't have to be afraid I won't let anybody hurt you" I cooed.

" My name is Renee Anderson. " She said then she looked confused at her voice. She became quiet and I think she noticed her heart wasn't beating because she cried out " Im dead aren't I. but what about my mom and my dad and my friends will I ever be able to see them again? "

" Oh Renee your not dead " I said pulling her close. " But you won't be able to see your family. Im sorry sweetheart. " The Renee sniffeled and said " You remind me of my mom. " My heart swelled at the site of this beautiful young girl.

" Why thank you" I said. " You now what I always wanted a kid and you look are a perfect match to my dream child " Then I saw the first real smile for her. Then I remembered I needed to figure out how she became like this.

" Sweetie " I asked "Do you now how this happened? "

" I think so? " She whispered " I was walking home from my friend's house, she lives down the street. I was walking by the woods and two guys in masked covering their face's pulled me in I screamed and they raped me then bit me. Then I felt fire. " She finished with a sigh.

" They raped you. " I said while snarling.

" Yes " She whispered " Rose " She continued " How did you get changed "

" Same as you " I whispered " I was raped "

" Oh " She said. I decided to drop the subject.

" Do you now what you are? " I asked her.

" Yes " Renee said " Because my brothers a vampire. " I decided to drop this subject too.

" How about you tell me about your self " I said

" Ok " Renee said. " My name is Renee Anderson, Im 10 years old. I love fashion and reading and writing. " She said with a small smile.

" I love fashion to so does Alice you'll get along great with her, I bet. " I told her with a grin

" When can I meet her? " She asked me. But before I could answer Alice came bounding down stairs.

" Yay I can meet her " Alice sqealed

" This is Alice. " I said simply " This is Alice all the time. "

Renee got up sqealed and hug Alice then she pulled away.

" Why does my throat hurt? " Renee asked.

" Its time for your first hunt. " I told her.

**Cliffy sorry it was short. Im working on a bunch of crap at the moment. I also have a poll up for my stories check out my other story and do the poll. And pm me if you have any other ideas too. Remember Reviews = More chapters. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a filler chapter sorry.**

**Renee POV**

Rose took me out to go hunting I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. Then Rose told me to breath and smell. I smelt something better than anything I've ever smelt before.

**Rose POV**

That's when I smelt then HUMANS

**This is not an update but a contest. Im going to let somebody adopt the story. All you have to do is write me a story and I'll read it and if I like it you get the story. Deadline is April 1st. Good Luck. TTFN**

** - Kendall**


End file.
